


The Happenings

by minamx



Series: The Happenings [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanon, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamx/pseuds/minamx
Summary: Kuroo and Kenma have known each other since they were little kids. They did everything together, and wanted to stay together forever. But one day Kenma had to go with his parents on a business trip in the States and left Kuroo.  Kuroo vowed to wait for Kenma to come back, and Kenma vowed to never forget Kuroo.  Their plan, was to stay together forever.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: The Happenings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177577





	1. 🦩 Part 1: 🦩

**Author's Note:**

> the first chapter makes me cringe thinking back on it, make no comments on it.

Kenma's POV:  
Ugh, I just got back from the States. The boredom of that flight.  
Kenma's mom: "Kozume, unpack your things!"  
Kenma: Okay!  
~~~~~~~~Time Skip{3 days}~~~~~~~~  
Kenma was walking to school (he's still in high school)  
Kenma's POV: I-is that Kuro,  
Walking over, "Hey Kuro! Long time no see!"  
Kuroo was just staring at me all dumbfounded.  
"I- Uhhh, have we met before?" Di-did he forget about me??  
"Kuroo it's me, Kenma"  
"Kenma? Sorry I don't know you."  
"W-w-we made a promise! You said you wouldn't forget!" He said tearing up.  
"W....Kenma wait,"  
Kenma ran all the way home.  
His Mom asked if he was alright, he just ran to his room.  
He just plopped on his bed, and layed there crying. Kenma secretly had a crush on Kuroo, and knowing that Kuroo, not only forgot their promise, but he forgot Kenma.  
Kuroo, spent the whole day thinking about Kenma. He wondered who he was and why he cried. He went and asked Yaku if he knew who Kenma was, Yaku literally berated him for not remembering.  
"Oh my gosh, he must feel so sad. Oh I feel so horrible!"  
He waited to go to Kenma's house after school.  
~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~  
Kuroo was walking to Kenma's house, when he got there Kenma's mom let him in.  
"He's up in his room"  
Kuroo opened his door, "Kenma?," he walk toward Kenma on his bed. "I'm sorry I forgot you, it's just your were gone for so long and I missed you. I just wasn't able to see you"  
"Kenma?" He tapped Kenma, His eyes were red and puffy. A...and he looked dead.  
Kuroo shook Kenma's body, "KENMA?!??"  
He checked to see if he had a pulse, but didn't feel anything. Kuroo, put his ear to Kenma's chest to try and hear his heart, it was barely beating. Kuroo jumped back, he ran to get Kenma's mom........


	2. 🦩 Part 2: Numero Uno 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Kuroo: Uhhh Kenma isn't breathing-

Kenma's mom: WHAT!?!? where is he??

Kuroo: I- uh hes in his room on his bed, we should get him to a hospital.

Kenma's mom: Yes yes we should! Come on we need to go get him.

Kuroo complied and they both made their way to Kenma's room to get him.

Kenma's mom: Oh my- Kenma? Kenma? oh he is barely breathing.

His mom pulled him into a hug and held his lifeless body scared thinking he might not make it.

Kenma's mom: Uhh g-go call 911 they will get a ambulance here a quick as they can!

Kuroo: Okay

Kenma's mom was holding him making sure she doesnt hurt him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{With Kuroo}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dispatcher: 911 what's your emergency?

Kuroo: uhm my friend, or something, he is barely breathing and has no pulse

Dispatcher: Okay we will send a ambulance down to give to a hospital as quick as we can alright?

Kuroo: okay

{They hang up}

Kuroo runs back to the room to see kenma's mom holding his while crying

Kuroo: they said that a ambulance will be here soon

Kenma's mom: okay -sniffles-

Kuroo: did he eat something bad today?

Kenma's mom: no, I think its because he hasn't been eating

Kuroo: what do you mean

Kenma's mo: i cook for him most of the time, but he either doesn't eat or eats little

Kuroo: oh

Kenma's mom: and he threatened to run away if i forced him to eat

Kuroo: I- why didn't he want to eat? -dips eyebrows-

Kenma's mom: I don't know -pouts-

Kuroo: we should wrap him up in a blanket so he doesn't stay cold

Kenma's mom: huh- oh yeah.


	3. 🦩 Part 2: Numero Dos 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Kuroo got the blankets off Kenma's bed and put them oh Kenma and his mom, while his mom wrapped him up.  
They just quietly waited for the ambulance to get there and made sure that Kenma didn't stop breathing, to which he barely was.  
~~~~~~~{Few Minutes Later}~~~~~~~~  
The ambulance arrived and they got Kenma onto the straddle-bed (idk what it's called) and they only let his mom into the ambulance because she was his mom. Kuroo just went home and waited for Kenma's mom to call or message him when he could visit Kenma.  
~~~~~~~~~~~[With Kuroo]~~~~~~~~~~  
He was laying in his bed watching his phone. Making sure that whenever he got a call or a message confirming he could go visit Kenma, he would be able to go as quick as possible.  
It had been a few hours since Kenma was taken to the hospital, and Kuroo knew that a lot of tests would need to be done to him and that his mom would be worried about him being okay.  
Eventually Kuroo got a phone call from Kenma's mom saying that he could come and visit Kenma. But Kenma went into a minor coma and can't communicate but he can hear you if you speck to him. Kuroo was happy to hear that, and he quickly thanked Kenma's mom and got ready to go to the hospital and see Kenma.  
~~~{Time skip; at the hospital}~~~  
Kuroo went up to the desk.  
Kuroo: Um I'm here to visit a patient memes Kenma Kozume,  
Nurse: Let me see, ah yes he's in room ### on the # floor!  
Kuroo: Oh thank you.  
Kuroo walked and got on the elevator to go to the # floor.  
When he got there the doctor and Kenma's mom were sitting there with Kenma. He knocked on the door frame.  
Kuroo: Uh hi Auntie  
Kenma's mom: Oh there he is, you can talk with Kenma for a moment if you want.  
Doctor: Yes but know, he can't reply to you just yet but he can for sure hear you.  
Kuroo: Oh, okay  
Kenma's mom and doctor left the hospital room and let Kuroo have a minute with Kenma.  
Kuroo: Um, Hi -he giggles with a sad tone- im sorry that I forgot about you Kenma, I didn't mean to it's just that I had missed you SO much.  
Kuroo's eyes had started watering  
Kuroo: I had fell in love with you- and after you left my heart was broken, but I know you didn't feel any better.  
He looked down at his hands and fidgeted.  
Kuroo: I was trying to get you out of my mind, and forget my feelings cause I knew you wouldn't like me back-  
At that moment, Kenma's heart rate had went really high.  
Kuroo panicked when he saw it, he rushed to get the doctor, and he went in and told Kuroo and Kenma's mom to wait outside the room. A few minutes later they saw the doctor run out of the room yelling for other nurses and that they was a 'Code Blue'. After that a whole bunch of nurses started to run into Kenma's room.  
Kenma's mom was crying, scared that her son was gonna possibly expire today.  
Kuroo was comforting her because, of course, he cared too.


	4. 🦩 Part 3: 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Kuroo helped Kenma's mom sit down in a chair and calm her down, after all the nurses and doctor went into Kenma's room Kuroo tried to go in and see what was happening but couldn't.

Nurse 1: Ah no sir i'm sorry but you cant come in here at the moment.

He tried to block Kuroo from going in but Kuroo just wanted to see if Kenma was okay.

Kuroo: Ugh can't you just let me look?!

Nurse 1: -hesetantly looks back- Um no I am sorry but you have to wait untill the proseedures are done.

A female nurse behind him closed the curtain in front of the door so no-one could see inside.

Kuroo felt hurt that he couldn't get one last look at him, he didn't know if Kenma would pass on then so he just wanted to be able to see him.

Kenma's mom told Kuroo to go home because he had school the nest day and it was almost 9:30, and that Kenma wouldn't want to be the reason he missed school.

Kuroo went home. He showered and couldnt be bothered to eat, he soon went to sleep but he strugled at first to the thought of Kenma passing away.

{Time skip; In the morning}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuroo got up for his little sleep, brush his teeth and changed. Of course kept the same old bed hair.

He started walking to school, which he had been used to doing alone now. Once he entered school grounds he felt a little better but barely.

He didn't look up much during school either. Usually he was quite extroverted but today he was different.

At volleyball practice, he was a little sluggish during practice too. And everybody noticed it.

In the middle of practice he sat out for a bit and just sat there pitiful looking.

Yaku, Yamamoto, and Fukunaga went over to ask and see if he was okay.

Yamamoto: Hey Captain! You feeling okay?

Kuroo quickly changed his expression and looked up,

Kuroo: Never better!

The libero knew something was up, and really wanted to know what was bothering Tetsurou.

Yaku: You know if theres somthing othering you that you can tell us, we'll listen.

Kuroo: Yea, I know.

Kuroo then got up and walked to the changing room, after a few seconds he popped his head out the door.

Kuroo: What are you guys just standing there for? Practice ended a few minutes ago.

Everybody else: Ohhhh.

Eventually the gym was clean and everybody was going home, except Lev and Yaku, Yaku wanted Lev to work on receives (or something i dont remember).

Kuroo walked home slightly happier, then he got a phone call from Kenma's mom. She said that they doctor finished whatever they were doing to Kenma and that he is alive.

He can sit up and eat by himself, and also talk but he can't walk yet.

Kuroo was obviously happy to hear that, and he ran home to shower and change. and then went on his way to the hospital again.


	5. 🦩 Part: 4 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

He walked to the hospital and went to lady and the desk, (Kenma's room was changed)  
Desk lady: Hi yes Mr. Kozume Kenma is in room ### on the top floor.  
Kuroo: Okay, thank you.  
Kuroo walked to Kenma's room a was super happy to see Kenma since he could talk back. (Kenma's roots are overgrown)  
Kuroo walked in to see Kenma sitting on his bed and his mom holding his hand.  
Kenma's mom: Oh look, Tetsurou is here Ken-  
Kenma: Okay.  
Kuroo smiled when he heared Kenma's voice, he hadn't heard it in so long that he had forgotten.  
Kuroo: Uh hey Kenma, how are you um feeling?  
Kenma: Okay I guess,  
Kenma wouldn't look at Kuroo, and Kuroo felt a little bad.  
Kenma's mom felt the tension and she got up and excused herself, leaving the two boys alone.  
Kuroo: So what'd you do in America?  
Kenma: I just went to school, that's it.  
Kuroo: Was it fu-  
Kenma: Kuroo!  
Kenma looked at Kuroo with annoyance, Kuroo felt a little shy after that.  
Kuroo: Sorry, um I'll shut up now.  
Kenma: Well that's a first.  
Kenma was annoyed with Kuroo, he felt that Kuroo only cared cause he was about to die.  
Kuroo: Um if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you eat? Oh your mom told me you barely did,  
Kenma: Well I do mind, So shut up!  
Kuroo wasn't used to anybody being rude towards him and snapped at Kenma.  
Kuroo: Wow Kenma, I wouldn't have come if I knew you would be a bitch! I didn't have to go get your mom and tell her about you barely breathing in your bed.  
Kenma just stared at him  
✨f l a b e r g a s t e d✨.  
Kenma: What? what the fuck is wrong with you?!  
Kuroo: Ohoho- you're one to talk, starving yourself, what did you cut too?  
Kenma got uncomfortable when he said that,  
Kenma: Um- No, no I didn't.  
Kuroo was fed up with Kenma's attitude at this point.  
Kuroo: Look, I'm gonna leave now. Tell your mom not to call me if you hate me that much.  
In all honesty Kenma didn't want Kuroo to be there, but he didn't want him to leave either.  
Kenma: I- uh don't go, I'm um sorry for being rude to you.  
Kuroo looked at the floor.  
Kuroo: Fine I'll stay, but if you act like that again I'll forget you forever this time.  
Those words hit Kenma the hardest, he started to fidget with his fingers and sniffle.  
Kenma: -in between sniffles- Okay, I'm sorry.  
Kuroo: You don't have to keep apologizing, it's fine now you said sorry already.  
Kenma: Okay...  
Kuroo: Do you want to talk? Or are we gonna just sit here in silence-  
Kenma: what would we talk about?  
Kuroo: You, Us, anything.  
Kenma: Um okay, what did you do while I was gone?  
Kuroo: School was boring once you left, it was hard to find another setter in the team. But of course, if you want to you can join the team again.  
Kenma: Oh okay, I'll think about re-joining.  
Kuroo: Did you make any friends in America?  
Kenma: Yea there was this guy, his name was Theodore. He was the only other person there who spoke Japanese.  
Kuroo: Oh okay.  
Kenma: Kuro,  
Kuroo: Yeah?  
Kenma: You do know I heard what you said yesterday right, I didn't forget.  
Kuroo got shy after that.  
Kuroo: Oh, eheh about that-  
Kenma: It's okay I like you too, I love you.  
Kuroo was shocked at what he had heard.  
"I've always liked you since we met, but I started to love you a few years later."  
The words Kuroo would never forget, he didn't want to.  
Kenma: Do you want to date?  
Kuroo: Yes! Yes I do.  
They both smiled really brightly, and had a connection at that moment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a few minutes, a doctor came in. (It's a new one since the room changed)  
New Doctor: Alright unfortunately, visitations hours are over, but of course you can come back tomorrow.  
Kenma looked at Kuroo sadly.  
Kuroo: Oh, don't sulk Ken.  
Kuroo got up and walked over to Kenma and pursed his lips at him.  
Kenma pecked his lips softly, but kinda wanted more.  
Kenma: Do you have to go??  
Kuroo: Yes, I have to go. But I'll be back tomorrow, okay?  
(Kenma got real clingy real quick 💀)  
Kenma: mmm okayyy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, if it wasn't noticed at first, when Kenma mentioned 'Theodore' Kuroo got jealous so yea.


	6. 🦩 Part: 5 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

Kuroo gave Kenma a kiss and pulled away smiling. Kenma pouted, "Do you have to go?" 

Kuroo replied, "yes ken, doctor's orders" 

Kuroo then walked to the door. 

Kuroo: "dont worry, ill come back tomorrow" 

Kenma layed back on his bed (he still in the hospital) 

Kenma: "okay" 

Kuroo left and Kenma layed there sulking, eventually he feel asleep. 

{With Kuroo} 

Kuroo walked home, he knew that by now his parents were at home so he would have to explain the situation to them. He walked in the house to see him mom watching the news and his dad coking diner, they didn't say anything about him being late, so he just went to his room to get ready to shower. After his shower he went to the kitchen to see his mom and dad eating already, to which he found unusual because they like to talk over diner as a family. 

Kuroo: "uhh..... heyy mom, dad" 

His dad looked at him still eating, and his mom stopped and asked him, "Tetsurou, where have you been?" 

Kuroo snickered a little and went to fix himself some food and sat down across from his mom, "My uh frie- boyfriend was in the hospital for these few days and I was there checking on him" 

Kuroo's mom: "Oh- OH im sorry for asking, I hope he gets better." 

Kuroo: "oh he's okay right now, just he hasn't been eating so he had to stay there so he could get the nourishment like he should." 

His mom started eating again, then his dad spoke "so, youve got a boyfriend?"   
Kuroo got embarassed, "i- dad really?" His dad smiled at him. "well yes I do, we confessed our love to each other while he was in the hospital." 

{After that (x_x)} 

Kuroo's family all helped clean the kitchen, afterwards he went to his room. He looked through his old stuff for pictures of him and Kenma, once he found one he plopped on his bed and layed there admiring it. He soon fell asleep with it in his hand.


	7. 🦩 Part: 7 🦩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short, i know. Also its basically JUST fluff so,

Part 7: Kuroo had asked the doctor if he could spend the night with Kenma since it was friday, which she said yes. His parents dont mind either.   
{8:34}   
The two were on Kenmas be cuddling, Kenma was holding onto Kuroo tightly "Kuro," Kuroo opened his eyes "yes Ken?" They both sat up to see eachother "can you ask my mom where my phone is?" Kuroo looked around for his own phone "yeah sure" Kuroo let go of Kenma and got up to get his phone out of his bag, Kenma didn't want him to get up so he whimpered. Kuroo went back to Kenma and grabbed his face, "why are you so cute, ken" He got back on the bed and put kenma in his lap facing him. Kenma watched Kuroo text his mom for him. 'Its weird that he has my moms number, but handy' "alright kitten, she said that she'll bring it when she come back" Kenma took Kuroos phone, "okay, now cuddle me" then put it on the side table. Kuroo laughed and then they cuddled all night.


End file.
